


Interlude VI

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [53]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The by-players in the lives of Sherlock and John take the centre stage. And there is a whelp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersockie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersockie/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Miss Charlotta Bradbury]_

It was one of those strange coincidences that one of my early meetings with the great Mr. Sherlock Holmes was at an art exhibition. I often met my clients away from the office – it precluded any awkward questions about Middleton's, for one thing – and besides, many of them seemed to enjoy a certain cloak-and-dagger element to acquiring information that they had paid for. People!

With Sherlock, however, it was different, and it had to do with the picture by which I met him that day. It was "Samson & Delilah", showing the mighty man having his hair removed before being captured. Even then I had an inkling that such a thing might be symbolic, as I knew that Sherlock was worried about how close he was getting to his medical friend (who would surely have had a conniption had I compared him to that brazen hussy!). Fortunately Doctor John Watson would not have recognized a feeling unless it came with a huge label attached stating 'I Am A Feeling', but when Sherlock spoke of him, it was always with fondness verging on.... well. 

Yes, I know; I was not in a position to talk. But he was increasingly worried, as time passed, that rather than attacking him – and he told me more than once that he did not expect to make old bones – his enemies might try to destroy him by targeting Watson. That he would subsequently destroy anyone who laid as much a finger on his friend, I did not doubt for a moment.

I helped as much as I could, but even at this early stage in our acquaintanceship, I had the distinct feeling that I was not the only person with an interest in the lives of these two idiots. Who the other one was I did not know and, worryingly, could not find out. And if I could not find them out, then they had to be somewhere not far short of God himself.

Modesty? Interesting concept. I must try it some day.

_[End narration by Miss Charlotta Bradbury]_


	2. Chapter 2

“It all seems horribly complicated”, Mrs. God complained.

“Families always are, dear”, Her husband said soothingly. “Look at how well our angels get on with each other.”

He could see how that shot went home. She nodded reluctantly.

“An appropriate choice of name, I thought”, He said. “Collins, in this case from the Irish for a young whelp, often used as a term of endearment. And Castiel is, as someone I know once said, a 'cutesy-wootsey little angel'.”

His wife blushed.

“I don't know how he manages it”, She said. “I mean, a three-headed six-winged monster being should be feared and respected – but every time I see him, I want to just cuddle and cuddle and cuddle him!”

He looked at Her, and pointedly said nothing.

“Shut up!” She grumbled. “These other Collinses in the timeline – are they anything like him?”

“Intellectually yes, but physically no”, He said. “I am afraid that their father ended up as something of a rake. Then again, given the backstory that some careless – and cute – angel created, that was unavoidable. But I shall ensure that everyone gets exactly what they deserve.”

She looked at Him sharply. What was He up to?


End file.
